


Forfeiture

by RipperFaeJL



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Onesided Feylin, Spoilers for ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperFaeJL/pseuds/RipperFaeJL
Summary: The scene in ACOWAR where Tamlin finds out Feyre left.





	Forfeiture

The scent of blood flooded my senses. 

There should be no one else this close to the wall. They have been told to stay away and no sentries besides the ones I brought with me are even within a ten mile radius. I felt Jurian tense beside me, finally being quiet. I’m not sure what to make of him yet, the stupid human kept on goading me with jabs at my family and at what Rhysand might have done to Feyre while he held her mind in the Night Court. 

I knew he must have done— something to her in his wretched court he calls home. But that did not matter now she was mine and we will be together for eternity. My love and I just need time to deal with this Hybern problem. It should not be that hard, with her help I was able to destroy that monstrous bitch. But I should not need her to do anything this time, she will live a life of comfort from now on and never have to lift a finger.

The entire forest as quiet, as if it was waiting for us, Jurian’s heavy breathing beside me the only sound. Then it wafted toward me, stopping my heart.

Her scent. No— no—no— not after I had just saved her. If they hurt her I will destroy everything in my path to avenge her. No matter who touched her, they will not have the privilege of an easy death. 

Quiet sobbing reached my ears and I saw her kneeling holding her hand to her chest. My High Priestess. I almost felt sorry for her. She had been trying to get into my bed during those horrid months that the love of my life was being controlled in an enemy court. So I pushed her toward Lucien. She was obviously trying to make an advantageous match for herself alike to most of her sisters. My childhood friend was quite happy when Calanmai came around and I refused to perform without my beloved Feyre. I know Lucien did not understand why it was such a marvellous idea the High Priestess had to have him and her do it. That seemed to sate her needs for awhile but now, with Feyre returned to me, she is still grabbing for more power. I am still not certain how to discipline her without our allies getting whiff of it. It was such a terrible decision for me, but in these trying times I must maintain a strong front. From what I could see, it was really bad. There was bone showing and everything was mangled, leaving a trail of blood down otherwise pristine pale blue robes. It would not be easy to heal all of those broken bones and it would leave some scars. It would be a fitting punishment, I though smugly, that I had no hand in playing.

Jurian’s intake of breath alerted me to some other disaster. By the Cauldron— the Prince and Princess of Hybern…

Half of Princess Brannagh’s face was a burnt mess. That would be the most horrible, if not for the fact that her head was not attached to her body. The person or persons responsible for that would incur Hyberns wrath. I would bet two thousand pieces that Rhysand is involved. I wonder if the King will let me cut off that half breed whore’s wings. I will pin them above mine and Feyre’s bedroom once we are married so that we can laugh at that monster whom I defeated. My mind swivelled back to the commander. I will never understand why they would let a woman be a commander in the Kings army. Women should allow the men to do all the work while they sit by and enjoy their husbands spoils. But I suppose what princess wants princess gets. Whomever did this must have been quite intelligent and a very, very good fighter. To have bested both Brannagh and Dagden…

Prince Dagden was laying near his twin. He had large wound along his muscled abdomen and There was a giant hole made by a dagger that goes straight through his eye. I almost laughed at the fact that he would be so similar to Lucien if he was alive. 

Jurian turned towards me with a look on his mad face that I couldn’t discern. “The King of Hybern will want to know what happened to them. They were his heirs. I pity the person who did this. Your punishment for letting this happen on your lands will almost be as severe.”

I loosed a sigh, “It doesn’t matter Feyre is not here. That means she is…” 

Where was Feyre? If there is danger such as this crawling in these woods, I need to protect her. She is too broken after her terrible ordeal to do much, which let’s me provide for her. Wait a second…

I know the knives that created those wounds. They were the ones Rhysand had given me centuries ago when we were still friends before he murdered my family. I left my bandolier back at the camp so that I could hunt easier. The Hybern Royals would have no need for them for they already their own weapons. What if… No not possible.

I went over to Ianthe as she kneeled moaning over her hand. She must have seen what had happened in this clearing. 

I forced her to look at me. “ What happened here? Ianthe tell me now!”

“My Lord…” She lifted a tear stained face, “ I fell and they came,” The High priestess nudged her hood covered head towards the twins. “ And then… Lucien and Feyre came and the Lady of Spring killed them and they left together.”

I was seeing red. Rhysand must have regained a foothold in her mind and convinced Lucien to help him in exchange for seeing his mate. I could feel myself shifting into my beast form. That whoring bastard! I am going to rip him to shreds and eat his heart. Jurian jumped and reached towards me and was about to say something before I fully shifted and was already following her scent. There was something laced around it confusing me. Faebane. I had once overheard my father talking about it. It is a material that renders magic null. The Prince and Princess must have thought she had powers and were weakening her. Nothing can be done about them now that they are dead… killed by my Feyre. Cauldron… he made her. What kind of a person who claims to love another would knowingly hurt them. I can not imagine ever doing something as awful as that to her.

I was gaining on her when suddenly her scent disappeared. The roar that escaped me was earth shattering. I continued on as far as I could until there was nothing else to indicate where they went. There was nothing and he had stolen her from me and Lucien had helped him. Of all the people I have known I did not anticipate this from him. I took him in when his family killed his lesser fae lover. He had been loyal to me for centuries because I had treated him well and this is how he repays me. I will kill him for this.

I spend many days in my beast form as Feyre likes to call it. My time is all consumed by hunting them that I do not eat or sleep. I returned to camp to learn how much faebane was given to Feyre. There was enough that they won’t have any magic for a few days, enough time for me to find them.

Suddenly a smell assaults my nose. Night Court magic. So he had come to get them because their powers have been neutralized by the faebane. Well, the King of Hybern will not punish me if I kill the whoring murderous prick who killed his niece and nephew. He will probably give me the Night Court as my prize. No, I will not just kill him. After I cut off his wings, he is going to watch as I fuck Feyre over and over again. Then I will get her to say who much she despises him before slitting his throat.

I winnow closer to where that burst of his magic came from but, I see him only a moment before I have time to capture him. I run through the forest destroying everything till I am left exhausted, utterly drained in front of mine and Feyre’s home. There is no force in this realm that will prevent me from destroying Rhysand and everything he loves.

I will not let go what is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've posted. I just imagined a lot of Tamlin reactions throughout the book. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
